Billy
by Oh My gahhhd
Summary: hey, in this story trouble all started with Billy. But thats not how its going to end.
1. Good to bad

****

It was the beginning of a new school year and summer couldn't wait to get to school. She left her house early so she could meet Katie and they could walk to school together. Katie was already waiting for her outside of her house when Summer got there.

"I can't wait to get to school" summer said with excitement

"why are you so eager to go back to that boring place" Katie questioned.

"well, I saw Freddy yesterday at the store and WOW he got a lot hotter, I mean not that he wasn't hot before but I mean now he's like… more"

"ya well not to..ummm hurt your feelings or anything summer, but for the past month I've been going out with Freddy" Katie smiled shyly trying not to get summer mad.

"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME? I thought I was your best friend! Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything!" Summer was clenching her fists.

"because I knew how much you liked him and I didn't want you to be mad at me"

"well now I'm REALLY mad" summer said and then ran up ahead to the front door of the school.

Katie had liked Freddy way longer then Summer but she never told anyone. She sighed and then walked into the school not at all ready to start a new school year. She sat down all alone in the back of the class, while Summer got the very first seat in the front. Just about 1 minute before the late bell rang Freddy walked into the classroom, saw Katie and went straight to the back to sit next to her. Summer turned for a second and stared directly at Katie with the most dirtiest look.

"miss Moore (their new teacher) I think Freddy Jones should be sitting in the front because he is a lot of trouble in the back." summer said then smiled at Katie.

"ok I think your right, Freddy come up here and which seats with summer" summer's eyebrows went up in range.

"but…b-but I don't like sitting in the back I think he should which with… with ummm zack" she turned and pointed to him sitting next to her.

"no no I think he'll be just fine in your seat" she said and walked to the black bored.

Summer grabbed he stuff and stomped to the last seat in the way back of the classroom where freddy had been sitting right next to Katie. Half way through the class there was a knock at the door, then it opened. Summer suddenly sat up straight and opened her eyes widley, when the person walked in Summer fell madly in love with him, not even knowing who he was. He was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. He had the most goreous eyes and the cutest smile.

"Sorry I'm late" he said.

"Oh that's ok Billy just take a seat right next to summer" the teacher announced.

Suddenly Summer snapped back to reality. "BILLY?" she shouted accidentaly.

"ummm… ya its me summer, Billy. Are you ok?"

"oh ya I'm fine… wow you really changed over the summer." summer said

"ya I know I look totally different" Billy said and sat down next to her.

The class went be faster than any had ever before. Summer couldn't wait until the next day when she could sit next to him again. But she just couldn't believe that it was Billy, The same Billy that was the Stylist of the school of Rock band.

That night Summer was just about to go to bed when suddenly the phone rang.

"hello" summer whispered quietly.

"You better stay away from my boyfriend" Katie blurted into the reciever.

"who is this? KATIE? What are you talking about I would never go anywhere near you or your boyfriend" summer said and hung up the phone. She didn't know what just happened… she thought she liked freddy, but suddenly she didn't feel anything between them anymore.

The next day Summer was the first one in class. She was 15 minutes early. About 2 minutes later Billy walked in.

"hey summer, I was hoping I would find you here".

"o hi Billy" summer felt her heart jump when he talked to her.

"ummm… summer I know you never really liked me but I was wondering… are you doing anything tonight"

"me?? Uhhhhhhh…no"

"good, then do you think you'd like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

Summer was surprised at this question. "sure I'd love to…pick me up at 7" she said as the bell rang and the rest of the class poured into the classroom.


	2. Best night ever

****

The day seemed to be going by slower than any day had ever gone for Summer. The bell rang at 3:00 and Summer ran right to her locker, she opened it and a piece of paper fell out. It was a note. The note said…

Summer,

I can't wait to see you tonight. I know you used to think I was… gay or a little weird because of the stylist thing and the way I acted but I'v changed and I really like you. I hope you feel the same way about me too. Well I'll see you at 7. Can't wait…

Love,

-Billy

Summer quickly tucked it away in her pocket, got her backpack and ran all the way home. When she got home she ripped apart her closet for something to wear, but she didn't find anything she felt was good enough to wear to go out with Billy. This felt weird for Summer because at this time last year she wouldn't give Billy the time of day to even talk to her but now she was going crazy just to look nice for their date. It was 5:00 and she still hadn't found anything to wear so she decided to take a walk to Katie's house. She knew Katie was mad at her but she also knew that Katie had lots of nice clothes that she couls borrow. All Sunner had to do was apologize.

She walked up the steps to Katie's house and rang the door bell 3 times before anyone answered.

"what do you want? I thought you said that you would never go near me or my boyfriend" Katie said as she answered the door surprised to see summer.

"I have to tell you something Katie… I'm sorry" she said then looking down at her feet in shame.

"it's ok… I shouldn't have been so mean to you and I definatley should have told you about me and freddy. Your right you are my best friend"

"its ok"summer said now looking up. They hugged and then went inside. "ummm…Katie, one of the reasons I came here is because I wanted to know if I could borrow a really hott outfit to wear tonight. I'm going to the movies with Billy" Summer said and laughed.

"Definatley.. Wow I can't believe how much he changed" Katie said taking Summer to her room.

Katie gave her a Pink mini skirt with a matching halter top. Then Summer thanked her and left to go home. She got dressed and was all ready by 7:00, and Billy came right on time. The movies were right down the street from summer's house so they walked. Not one of them talked the whole walk there. The got there and Billy piaded the ticket guy and they went in.

"I'm so glad you picked this movie, I've been dieing to see this knew Harry Potter Movie" Billy said to start up a conversation.

"me too" summer said too embarrassed to say that she had already seen the movie the night before with her mom. They watched the movie in silence then went next door for a pizza.

"Summer I have to ask you something" Billy said

"what" summer asked.

"well there's this beginning of the year dance comeing up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" he said and took a huge bite of his pizza.

"sure I'd love to." that was mainly all of the comversation that night, it was a silent walk hoem. Billy walked her to the door step.

"I had a great time Billy, thanks" Summer said and suddenly without knowing what she was doing she kissed him on the cheek.

Billy smiled and said "me too, see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight" and walked down the steps and up the street. Summer had, had the best time ever. She couldn't wait to tell Katie about it. Even though it was very late she couldn't help it. She called Katie but no one answered so she left every single detail on Katie's answering machine. The fell asleep dreaming of Billy.


	3. The Kiss

****

Every please R&R

Starrwishes7 - thanks. That is why I wrote it about Billy. I wanted something different.

SwimmerKitti - sorry I don't agree. You don't have to read it if you don't want to.

The next day was Saturday, Summer slept until about 12:00pm and then went straight to the phone to call Katie.

__

RINGGGG, RINGGGG

"hello" Katie answered in a tired voice.

"hey Katie it's Summer… did you get my message last night?"

"ya" Katie said now sounding more awake then before.

"good. I was wondering, what are you doing today?" summer asked.

"well nothing really.. Why?"

"Billy asked me to go to the dance with him and I was wondering if you want to come shopping with me to find something good to wear."

"ok… I have to get something new for the dance too, I'm going with Freddy."

"ok well how bout you meet me at the front doors to the mall at about 1:30"

"ok, see you then, bye" and Katie hung up the phone.

Summer got dressed, grabbed her purse and went down stairs where she saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"morning mom"

"good morning sweetpee" her mom said and took another sip of coffee.

"mom, im going to the mall with Katie today. Can I borrow some money?"

"sure… here" and her mom handed her $50.

Then as her dad ran down the stairs and out the door to go to work she went with him so he could give her a ride to the mall. Summer got there at about 1:24 and Katie came about 5 minutes later. The went into the mall. The shopped for hours not finding a single thing they liked for the dance. Until about 6:00 the were in a store and finally they both found a dress that they liked. They were the same dresses except Summer's was Pink and Purple and Katie's was light blue with white. The dresses cost them about $60 each.

Summer got home around 8:00 and went straight up to her room. She hung up the dress and opened her Harry potter book and started reading. She read for a long time until she finally fell asleep around 11:00.

The next day all summer did was stay home, do homework, and watch TV, but Monday was a totally different story. When she got to school every seemed to know about her and Billy. It had become public news that they were going out and Summer seemed to like it. She really liked Billy, it didn't matter what he used to be like because now he was a totally different person who Summer knew she loved.

"I hope you don't mind that almost every knows about us. I really like you and I want everyone to know." Billy said that morning as he sat down next to her.

"oh, that's ok. I really like you too and I definitely have know problem with everyone knowing." Summer said and opened her agenda book.

That day at gym everyone needed to pick a partner, boy-girl.

"Summer do you want to work with me?" billy was the first one to ask a girl.

"sure" she said.

The project was to complete the obstical coarse before any other team. Katie and Freddy came in 1st and Summer and Billy came in 2nd.

Later in the hall Zack saw Summer at her locker and went over.

"hey Summer" he said

"oh, hi Billy"

"I was wondering… do you want to go out with me tonight to see the knew movie 'The Day after Tomorrow' ?" he asked

"sorry but I go out with Billy and I don't think it would be right to do that." Summer said and shut her locker.   
"but he would never find out" Zack wasn't going to give up.

"no sorry"

Just then Zack turned and saw Billy walking down the hall. He leaned over to Summer and kissed her.

"What are you going?" billy said running over

"oh, hello Billy" Zack said with a smile.

"Summer How Could you??" Billy Said and walked away.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Summer yelled after him but he just kept walking and pretending not to answer.

"So how bout That date Summer" Zack said acting as if nothing happened.

"I would never go out with you zack!" Summer said with a tear in her eye, and ran out of the front door to the school.

Out side of the school Katie caught up with her. "Summer Whats wrong?"

"Zack just Kissed me in front of Billy and now Billy thinks I wanted to, but I didn't!" Summer said now crying.

"Oh my goodness. Zack is the most lowest thing that ever walked the planet." Katie said patting Summer on the back. "its Ok Billy Likes you too much. He will definitely forgive you."

"I hope" summer said.

The next 4 days of school Billy totally ignored Summer. She tried sending him notes, talking to him. But nothing worked. Summer was going to give up but Katie wouldn't let her. She knew that Billy would come around sooner or later.


	4. Mayhem at the Movies

****

-Hey Guys sorry for the spelling errors. I have to work on that.. R&R-

Chapter 4-

It was a Friday night and Summer had nothing to do so she decided to go to the movies all alone. There was nothing good playing so she decided to see Shrek 2. She went into the theatre and sat in middle of the 4th row. There were two people sitting in the front row, and lots of people behind her. Half way through the movie, the boy and girl in front of her started making out.

"Hey you two down there.. This is a kids movie, GET A ROOM" someone yelled from the top row.

Just as the two people turned around Summer saw Katie and Billy staring back at her. Their faces were in shock when they saw her. "Summer" Katie gasped sitting up straight. Billy just sunk back into his chair and continued to watch the movie as if nothing happened. Summer ran out of the theatre.

"Summer wait!" Katie screamed running after her.

"WAIT FOR WHAT?" Summer stopped short in the hall and turned quickly looking into Katie's eyes with tears in her own. "I thought you were my best friend! How could you?" shaking her head she turned back around and started Slowly down the hall.

"Summer I'm sorry. But I like him now and he asked me out! What was I supposed to say.. NO?" Katie said finally stopping realizing that she hadn't said the right thing.

Just as Summer opened the door to the outside with Katie still following, she bumped into Freddy who didn't seem to have the slightest clue of what was going on. "Hey guys what's up?"

Suddenly first looking at Katie with anger Summer leaned over and gave Freddy a long kiss and then walked away. With both of their mouths open in aw Katie and Freddy just stared after her for a long time.

Then Billy came slowly walking over. "Come on Katie lets go get a pizza"

"Katie? Hey man get your own girl, this one's mine!" Freddy said putting his arm around Katie.

"well then why are me and 'Your girl' on a date?" Billy teased

"Sorry Freddy, its just not going to work between us. I like Billy now, Sorry" Katie interrupted.

Freddy stared at Billy and then back at Katie. "Fine I never liked you anyway." He then walked away.

As summer walked down the street Summer could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks, how could Katie do this to her… she was her best friend for as long as summer could remember. Summer didn't go right home. She stopped at the empty park and sat on the swing, she sat on the swing that she always used when she was a little girl and Katie always pushed her on it. Summer just sat there for about 30 minutes before suddenly Zack came walking down the street.

"Hey summer, why are you all alone.. And why are you crying?" Zack asked feeling happy that something had happened between Billy and her. Summer told him the whole story and by the end of it she was crying her eyes out. "its ok" Zack said hugging her, happy that he finally got his chance. "Hey Summer, I know what will cheer you up. Do you want to go to the Dance tomorrow night with me instead of that lying loser Billy?"

"Well I could use some fun right about now… ok why not… sure pick me up at 6:00." she said as Zack wipped away her tears.

Back at the movies Billy and Katie left. Freddy sat at the pizza stand eating a pizza. He suddenly saw a girl sitting all alone. She was about his age, dirty blond hair, beautiful eyes and a great smile. Freddy walked over to her hoping that she wasn't just sitting there waiting for her date.

"hi I'm Freddy, Freddy Jones" he said sitting down next to her.

"Hi I'm Kate" she said in a soft voice.

"Are you here alone?" Freddy asked smiling.

"Yea, I'm new around here. I just moved here from Texas." she said

"oh, cool. Do you want to go out sometime" he asked.

"sure I'd love to. Well to tell you the truth you the first boy that ever asked me out before." she smiled slightly

"wow, that's suprising on account of you're the beautifulest girl I ever saw." he said "well how bout tomorrow night, there's this dance that I need a date for" he said

"sure I'd love to, pick me up here at 6:00" she said and walked away.


	5. fight

****

-sorry guys this is a short chapter. But I promise this one and the next one will be really good- R&R

It was Friday and everyone had a date for the dance, it just wasn't the same person they thought it would be. Billy was going with Katie, Summer was going with Zack, and Freddy was going with the new girl Kate. Everyone seemed to be happy. The new girl, Kate had become very good friends with Summer at school and no one wanted to be friends with Katie anymore because of what she did.

It was almost 6:00 and Summer was waiting for Zack, He came a minute late. When they got to the dance everyone was there, Summer and Zack went over to Kate and Freddy who were against the wall talking. They all talked for a while and then danced with their dates.

"I'll be right back" Summer said "I need to go to the Lady's room" and she started walking away.

"I'll come too" Kate said, and they headed toward the bathroom.

When they came out, everyone at the dance was in a big circle and in the middle was Billy and Zack fighting. Billy's eye was puffy and red so it looked like Zack took the first punch. They were on the floor when suddenly Zack throw another punch at Billy's face and about 1 second later Billy's mouth was full of blood. Zack got up, walked over to Summer, Kate and Freddy and they all walked away.

"be right back, I'm going to wash up" Zack said heading to the bathroom with Freddy following.

"what do you think they were fighting about" Katie asked Summer.

"I don't know, Zack probably started over Katie, Everyone seems to like her lately"

"No" said a girl walking by. "it was over you"

"what do you mean" Summer said anxious to know why.

"Billy went over to Zack" the girl began. "and he told Zack this…. 'you can keep Summer because she's nothing but a skanky Drama Queen" the girl said and walked away.

"WOW, he must really like you" Kate said.


	6. What did dewy do?

****

Hey guys thanks for the reviews…

manic-panic626 - thanks for the great review

Starrwishes7- thanks.

R&R everyone!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Summer, Kate, Zack, and Freddy were leaving the dance everyone just stared at Zack.

"Hey guys what do you say we go get a pizza" Zack asked.

"ok" everyone agreed. They got to the Pizza parlor and ordered two large pepperoni and cheese pizzas.

"My old friend Danielle is coming from Taxes tomorrow to visit me. She is Staying at my house". Kate told everyone. "I want you all to meet her. How about we all go to the carnival tomorrow and I will bring her." Everyone agreed to this plan and finished the pizza silently. They all walked halfway home together but then Kate and Freddy had to go left and Summer and Zack had to go right. Zack walked Summer al the way up to her door. "I had a great time" summer said

"me too" Zack replyed

"You didn't have to beat up bill you know" Summer announced, it had been bothering her all night.

"It's ok I really enjoyed punching his face in" Zack smiled "I have to go, see you tomorrow." he turned and walked down the steps and into the street. Summer stood watching him while all of a sudden Dewy came speeding down the street on a motorcycle, he went right into Zack. Zack went flying half way across the street and landed on his face. "ZACK!" Summer screamed and ran over to Zack who by then had blood dripping from the cut on his head. "Dewy look what you've done!" summer yelled with tears pouring out of her eyes. "you killed him!"

"he's not dead I see him breathing.. Call 911!" dewy said. Summer dialed her cell pone and an ambulance got there 3 minutes later and took Zack to the hospital.

Summer couldn't go to the hospital and see Zack because it was way to late and they were probably operating and wouldn't let her in. But she promised herself that first thing in the morning she would be there.


	7. Visit

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. R&R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer wke up at exactly 6:00 that morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She got right up without even thinking about hitting the snooze botton. She jumped right in the shoer and by the 7:30 she was out the front door and on her way to the hospital.

When she got there she asked the lady at the fron desk where she could find zack and she told her that he was in room 123 which was on the 2nd floor. She went right to that room, Zack's mother was in there with him. "Ummmm… excuse me." Summer interrupted his mother. "is it Ok if I talk to Zack alone?" Summer asked hopeing Zack's mother would say yes.

"Oh hello Summer, sure you can. I'll just go wait outside until your done." She said politely and left the room.

Summer walked over to zack's bed. She could see that he was sleeping. "Pst…Zack" Summer whispered and nudged him shoulder "Zack wake up."

His eyes opened slightly. His head was all bandaged up and his leg was in a cast. "hey summer." he said sleepily.

"are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh, ya I'm fine" Zack said. "Just have a broken leg and a couple of cuts and bruises, that's it."

"good" summer was relieved that nothing REALLY bad had happened to him like going unconscious or andthing like that. " you really scared me for a second." she said and Zack laughed.

"I should be getting out of this place in 2-3 days"

"ok well I have to go" Summer told him and started walking out. "see you in school."

Summer got home around 1:00pm and went food shopping with her mom. Then they came home and cooked steak for dinner. After dinner when Summer was watching TV her phone rang,

"hello" Summer Answered after the third ring.

"hi summer" It was Kate

"Oh hey Kate"

"summer where were you and Zack today?"

"what do you mean?" Summer asked, now confused.

"you guys were supposed to come to the carnival with us and meet my friend Danielle from Texas"

"Oh, I am so Sorry" Summer said and explained the hole story to Katie. They decided to all go to the mall tomorrow except not Zack, but finally Summer would be able to meet Danielle. By the time they got off the phone it was late, so Summer went right to bed.


	8. Hello Danielle, Goodbye Kate

Thanks for the reviews!…

The Next Morning Summer slept late, Later than she had all month. It was noon and she had to get out of bed because she was supposed to meet Kate and Danielle at the Carnival at 1 o'clock. She took a shower and got dressed. Her mom drove her to the front of the carnival. Summer waited 10 minutes before she saw kate's car drive up and the two girls got out of it. When they came walking over Summer could tell that she was going to like Danielle, she was a red head with blue eyes and freckles on her face.

"Oh hi kate" Summer said and smiled at Danielle.

"hey Summer" kate said as she stopped in front of Summer with Danielle right behind her. "This is my friend Danielle from Texas" kate said. "Danielle this is Summer."

"Hi" Danielle said to Summer.

"Hi" Summer said back. "Kate talks about you all the time" she told Danielle.

"She talks about you a lot too" Danielle replyed and they both giggled.

They all spent the whole day at the carnival having fun. They went on every single ride and each one a few prizes. Summer won the most. They didn't leave until one of the people who worked at the carnival told them it was closing and they had to leave. Then Kate called her mom and told her to come and pick them up.

She got there 15 minutes later and they all got in the car. "did you girls have a good time?" her mother asked.

"Yea it was really fun" Kate said and they all agreed with her.

They stopped in front of Summers house. "I'll walk you to the door" Kate told her as she got out of the car.

"ok," Summer said. "Thanks for the ride" she said to Kate's mother and got out too."

"your very welcome dear" her mother called out and waited in the car.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then" Summer said and go tout her keys.

"Wait Summer I have to talk to you" Kate said.

"What?" Summer asked turning to face Kate.

"I'm moving."

"what do you mean…when?" Summer asked and put down her keys.

"I'm moving back to Texas" she paused and then went on. "tomorrow"

Summer stared at her for a long time and finally responded to her. "but you can't move…"

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was to afraid to even think about it. I'm going to miss you so much." Kate said.

"I'm going to miss you too" Summer said with a tear in her eye and she opened her front door, then turned back and said. "Bye" and went into the house slamming the door behind her. She was very sad but also mad that Kate hadn't told her sooner.

She called Zack and told him everything that had happened that day. Then she went to bed.


	9. tears for what?

Summer woke up and went for a long walk, she decided to pass by Kate's house and see what was happening. When she got there she saw a moving truck out front and the movers were loading everything into the truck. She saw Kate and her mom taking one last look at the house, Kate said something to her mom and started walking toward Summer.

"hi" Summer said.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"I was just taking a walk and decided to walk down this street that's all."

"Oh, well are you still mad?"

"Yea I am. How could you wait this long to tell me you were moving."

"Kate come on we have to go or we're going to miss our plane." her mother yelled from the car window.

"Sorry" Kate said. "Bye" and she walked back to the car, they drove off with the moving truck following. Summer watched it drive away until she couldn't see it any more.

"bye" she said. She walked over to the park and saw Billy sitting there.

"hey Summer" he said.

"hi" she said.

"what's up?"

"Nothing. Except my best friend just moved and she didn't even tell me about this until yesterday." Summer said.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good" he answered.

"It's not" It was just then Summer realized that Billy had a little dog with him on a leash. "Is that your dog?"

"Yea I just got him the other day, his name is max" he said and patted the dog.

"cool" The were staring into each other's eyes. Then Billy looked away and got up extremely fast.

"MAX" he yelled. His dog had gotten out of its collar and was running across the street. Billy ran into the street trying to catch him but all of a sudden…a ford explorer came speeding toward Billy. The driver slammed on his breaks but it was too late. Billy got caught under the front left wheel and for about 4 feet the truck was dragging him. Then they stopped and the driver got out of the truck. It was an older guy about high 40's with a little beard.

Summer went running over. Billy was full of blood and wasn't moving. She didn't know why but she started crying. After all the trouble Billy had caused, she still felt really bad for him. The ambulance got there in 2 minutes. They looked at him and put him in a body bag, then one of the men reported that Billy was dead.


	10. zack is back

Hey thanks for all the reviews... sorry I haven't wrote in a long time but I've been very busy...keep the reviews coming!

After a few men took Billy's body away one of the police officers drove Summer home. She had stopped crying but still had some tears in the canners of her eyes. She opened the door and went into her house. She watched the policeman drive away and then looked around the house.

"MOM" she called but there was no answer. She went into the kitchen where there was a note on the table.

THIS IS WHAT THE NOTE SAID...

Summer,

I have been called to work for an emergency. I will not be home until tomorrow night but I trust you can take care of yourself while I am gone. Here is $30.00 for you to order a pizza or something, if you want you can have a friend sleep over tonight so you are not alone. Be back soon. Love you..

-Mom

Summer thought about what her mother said about inviting a friend to stay the night but she realized she would have picked Kate. But Kate wasn't here anymore. She had moved and there was nothing she could do about it, so Summer decided to just stay alone. She also decided not to use the money her mother left and to just have cocoa puffs cereal for dinner.

She ate and cleaned up after herself. Then went upstairs and called Zack to tell him the bad news about Billy. She hung up soon because he had to have his medicine. She watched TV for a few minutes then tried to sleep but couldn't...she kept thinking about everything that had happened...Kate moving, Zack getting badly hurt and Billy dieing. She finally fell asleep around 2:35 A.M.

The Next morning Summer woke up early and went to school. She was sort of excited because Zack was going to be in school because h got out of the hospital that morning.

She went to school and saw Zack. Everyone in school was quiet all day because of what happened to Billy. She went to the library after school with Zack and they did their homework...

"What's wrong?" Zack said.

"what do you mean" Summer asked.

"I mean, well you aren't acting like yourself."

"I don't know. I think its just all the shock from what's been happening."

"Oh." Zack said. They didn't say much more the rest of the time. Then Zack walked Summer home. Summer's mother wouldn't be home until late tonight and summer didn't feel like telling her mother all that had happened with Kate and Billy so she wrote her a note and left it on the kitchen table explaining everything. Then she went to bed.


	11. Letter

Hey everyone thank you for the reviews. Sorry about all of my spelling and grammar problems...i'm working on that. Keep the reviews coming!

The next morning when summer woke up her mother was in the kitchen cooking pancakes. Summer loved pancakes, especially the ones with blueberries on them.

"Good morning sweetie" her mother said putting 2 pancakes on a plate and handing them to summer.

"Morning mom".

"I read your letter" she said looking sadly at summer "I'm very sorry about Billy."

"it's ok mom" suddenly then she started crying. He mother came over to her and hugged her for a long time saying...

"it's ok hunny, it's ok."

Summer walked to school all by herself. She sat alone at lunch and walked home alone. She had no Kate to sit with or to talk to anymore. And Zack had gone away on vacation with his parents for 4 days.

When she got to her house she checked the mail. There was a whole bunch of bills and some letters for her mom. But then at the bottom of the bunch there was a letter stated to "Summer"

She went in the house and putt all the mail away first, then she sat on the couch in the living room and opened it. It read...

**Dear Summer,**

**I know you probably do not want to hear from me right now but I need to explain something to you. The reason I didn't tell you sooner that I was moving is because I didn't even want to think about it myself. It's not like I wanted to move, I actually had a huge fight with my mother because of it. Well I hope now you can forgive me. I really miss you and everyone there. Write me back a nice long letter or give me a call... my address is 345 Chestnut lane**

**Huston Texas 62293**

**And my phone number is 781-583-1195.**

**I hope you consider what I told you. Bye**

**Your (hopefully still) bets friend**

**-_Kate_**

**P.S. I heard about Billy and I am VERY sorry. Then I guess I will see you at the wake because I am flying back this Sunday to go to it. Hopefully I'll see you then. Bye.**

When she finished the letter she put it back in the envelope and brought it up to her room. Then she did her homework. She wasn't feeling too good so she decided to go to bed.


	12. Gone with the wind

The days until Billy's wake went by slowly. That morning summer woke up early and started getting ready for the wake. Then she left her house and walked to the bus stop.

Before the bus came, Zack drove up in his car with his mother and offered summer a ride but she said no.

When she go there. There were lots of people there but no sing of Kate anywhere. Then, as she was sat down she saw her walk in the door. Kate spotted summer's smiling face the moment she looked around, she then started running toward her.

Summer stood up and when Kate goes over they hugged.

"Oh my gosh I've missed you so much" Kate said as she left go of summer. She had the biggest smile on her face that summer had ever seen.

"Me too, it's been so boring around here without you" summer was very happy to see her. "How long are you staying?" she asked.

"Not long, we're going back tonight" she said, the smile faded.

"Oh," summer's faded as well.

"But," Kate continued. "I bought an extra ticket to go back with us… and I was wondering if you wanted to come…" she smiled and went on. "For a week and then fly back on Sunday, what do you say?"

"Really?" summer was excited. "I'll have to ask my mom first."

"Well after this my mom will drive us to you house and you can ask her and then ill help you pack"

"Sounds great" summer said.

Then they sat down as Billy's wake begun.

After the wake Summer and Kate said good-bye to everyone and they left for Summer's house.

When they go there summer's mother was in the kitchen having coffee.

"Mom"

"How was the wake…Oh hi Kate hoe are you? Hows Texas?" she asked

"Good" Kate replied and left the talking to Summer.

"Mom you'll never believe this…"

"What?" her mother's eyebrows arched in curiosity.

"Kate bought me and extra ticket to fly back with her to Texas for the week and then come back on Sunday… Can I go?"

"No" her mother said and got up to but the empty coffee mug in the sink.

"What? Why not?" summer's face turned red.

"Because…" she went on. "You'll miss too much school work," she said quickly.

"What… that didn't matter when we went to Cancoon for 4 days last fall!" summer was beginning go shout. "And I had to take of school for that!"

"Well that was different summer" her mother had that look on her face and Summer knew there was no changing her mind. "You aren't going and that's final!"

"I HATE YOU" summer said and ran upstairs to her room.

"I guess I better go, my plain leaves in an hour." Kate said and started for the door.

"Bye" Summer's mother said and locked the door behind Kate.

Summer's mother finished washing her coffee mug and went up to see Summer.

She knocked on the door but know one answer. She figured Summer was still angry about her not being able to go to Texas with Kate. She opened the door but know one was there.

There was only a note on the bed that read…

_Mom,_

_I don't see why I can't go with Kate back to Texas for a couple days. I will make up my work. So I am going. I'll meet Kate at the airport. I'll be home Sunday afternoon. Hope you can forgive me._

_-Summer_

Her mother just sat on the bed. And did nothing else. Just sat there. For hours. Just sat there.


	13. Texas

Summer just turned off her street when she saw a cab coming her way. She waved for it to stop and it finally did.

"Can you take me to the airport please?" Summer asked the rugged old man behind the wheel.

"Sure" he said. "Buckle up"

"Ok," summer said. "Can you please try to hurry…I need to catch someone before

they board."

"I'll try my best" he said and put the car in drive.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the airport. Summer handed the man the money she owed him and ran into the lobby looking for Kate and her mother. When she finally spotted them and quickly walked over.

"Hey" Kate said as she saw summer.

"Hey, my mother changed her mind." She lied. "She just dropped me off because she has a meeting to go to…is it still ok if I come."

"Oh yea, definitely" Kate's mother said.

They boarded the plain and lifted off about a half hour later. Summer loved plane rides. They always relaxed her.

The plane landed 4 ½ hours later.

Summer looked around as soon as they got off the plane. It was beautiful. She would have loved for her mother to have come and seen it.

They got into one of the cabs waiting outside of the airport. – The ride to Kate's house was exciting for Summer because she got to see all of the beautiful stuff outside.

About 42 minutes later they stopped at a mint green house with a stone pathway about 13 feet long leading up to a shinny white door. Summer thought this was the most beautiful house she had ever seen.

-The inside was just a gorgeous. The walls were all a light hue of pink. And the floors were so spotless that Summer could see her face in it.

"Sorry, we haven't been home so we haven't had a chance to go food shopping yet." Kate's mother told the girls as they opened the fridge for something to eat.

"Oh, that's ok mom. Summer and I will take a walk down to the grocery store and pick up some stuff."

"Ok here's some money," Her mother said as she reached for her purse.

They left the house and started walking down the street.

"The store isn't that far away don't worry." Kate stated, worried that Summer didn't want to walk.

The walk there was silent. Neither one of the girls knew what to say.

When they got there, Kate opened the door for Summer. First they went to the vegetable isle, then the meats and finally the junk food. When they were on their way to the register a man dressed in a scruffy leather jacket and 2 sizes too big jeans walked into the store. The two girls only looked at each other and kept moving toward the register.

"NO-BODY MOVE" the man yelled as he pointed a gun at the girl working the register. She was young. About 17-18. "Put all the money you have in here" he told her as he handed her a stained supposedly white pillowcase.

She started putting the money in when the man behind Summer pulled out a gun.

"FREEZE" the man shouted at the robber. The robber pointed the gun to the man. The man got so nervous he shot the robber in the leg right above his knee.

"Ahhh" the robber yelled in pain and shot back. But he missed the man. Instead it hit Kate.

All Summer heard was a high-pitched scream as the man grabbed what was in the pillowcase and ran. Everyone else blotted toward Kate.

It had hit her right in the stomach.

"CALL 911!" Summer heard a woman screech. "HURRY!"

In the hospital Summer was waiting outside of Kate's room. Kate's mother had come too as soon as she got the call. They let her in the room and her only.

Even though she was inside the room and Summer was in the hall, Summer could hear Kate's mother crying.

Summer had called her mother and she said she would be on the next flight down. Summer was tired but couldn't sleep even if she tried to. She just sat there and prayed that Kate would be all right.

Kate was her best friend. Even though she didn't know Kate as long as the rest of her friends it didn't matter. She loved Kate. Kate was like a sister to her. The sister she never had. And if anything ever happened to Kate, Summer would Shirley not be able to go on. So she prayed. She sat there and prayed to god that Kate would be alright.

Even though It wasn't, Summer couldn't help thinking it was her fault. If she had never came with Kate back to Texas than they would have never gone to the store and none of this would have ever happened.

Suddenly the crying of Kate's mother stopped. Summer wondered what was going on.

The door opened and a nurse came out.

"Can I go in now?" Summer asked her.

"No" the nurse said.

"Why not."

The Nurse looked Summer in the eyes and then looked down at her feet. Summer felt her face start to sweat and her hands start to shake.

"NO" Summer yelled. The whole lobby of waiting patients stared at her. She felt tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so Sorry" the Nurse said and walked away leaving Summer all alone. Summer stood up, she couldn't stand the thought of never being able to talk to Kate again. So she ran. She ran down the hall and turned Still running down the next heading toward the exit. She Finally got to the exit and pushed open the doors but ran right into someone. But that someone didn't just move or push her away. They held her and hugged her and kept saying 'everything's going to be ok, everything's going to be ok'. Then Summer realized it was her mother. So she hugged her right back letting out all her tears. They stood there for what seemed like forever. Then they got in the car. And headed home.


End file.
